


Slip N Slide

by Salazar101



Series: Water Park [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Bang 2014, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Workbench sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay yeah so Loki slammed his head into the side of a tub the last time they saw each other, but that probably doesn't mean anything.  Tony just can't pass up a man with horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip N Slide

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Frostiron bang 2014 with art by [Starstripper ](http://starstripper.tumblr.com/)*silent amazed screaming*  
> And yes, this series will be a trilogy  
> look for the next part 23 years from now

Tony couldn't even believe he'd gotten off with a warning after everything that had happened. He was pretty fucking positive that Thor was on to something, but he couldn't prove that Loki hadn't stripped Tony down just to humiliate him so he had been left alone. Aside from the occasional shifty-eyed glance. Tony wondered if Thor thought he and Loki were still fucking, or had fucked before. He wished they were still fucking, he hadn't seen Loki since he'd been brained against his own tub. After feeling a hard dick in his ass while his fingers were buried deep in a hot wet cunt, “normal” sex seemed rather boring.

Loki's last words had been rather leading, Tony expected him to show back up again so they could form a temporary and sexy truce. Hey, he had his priorities straight, as long as Loki wasn't hurting anyone he didn't see why he couldn't enjoy a little action here and there. It was mostly just idle daydreams, he couldn't do shit if Loki didn't want to. If there was still a prank war going on between Loki and Amora the Avengers hadn't seen nor heard anything more about it. Maybe Loki had won when he'd gotten Amora hauled in by SHIELD. She'd gotten out soon after and Tony didn't have a big blue Jotunn bed cooler.

So life went on. He had suits to repair, people to save, Furys' to irritate.

Today he was fixing a suit. Trying, anyway.

Tony removed the welding mask with a sound of frustration. What was with this welding gun? It didn't seem to be melting _anything_. “Stupid, lousy piece of junk!” he snarled, banging the canister against the side of the desk as if it was A) helpful, and B) perfectly safe. It was neither.

“Is banging things your solution to everything?” A smooth familiar voice came from right behind him and Tony dropped the welding gun with an undignified sound that fell somewhere between a grunt and a squeak. He whirled around to see Loki sitting on a workbench just behind him, one elbow on his knee legs spread wide so Loki could hook the heal of his supple leather boots into the bar that ran along the bottom of the table. Loki smiled, green eyes glinting under the shadow of his horned helm.

“You... are looking good,” said Tony, trying to sound nonchalant even as his heart tried to beat right out of his chest. “A little less... blue... perhaps?” he cleared his throat and tugged on the collar of his black work-shirt.

“Oh?” Loki removed his golden helm, placing it with a muted 'tink' on the metal work bench. His black hair framed his gaunt face like a wild dark halo, curling up at the ends. “I do try to avoid feeling down.”

“I, uh, I kinda liked you blue,” said Tony. There was no other reason Loki would be here except for more sweet sweet sexy times. He took a step forward, “Any chance of-”

“Hold.” Loki's voice was like a band around his chest and Tony froze in place, even his voice was frozen. “You know what is interesting about you, Stark?” said Loki, picking up his helmet to shine some nonexistent dust off one of the graceful horns.

Of course, Tony could not reply.

Loki continued as if he had, “You are attracted to what others should fear.” Loki looked up at him, smile sly, “I wonder what else you would be attracted to?” One long fingered hand reached into his leather coat and a withdrew a curved silver dagger.

Tony would have sucked in a breath if he could, but he seemed to be frozen in time itself.

“Would you fuck this dagger?” asked Loki, that awful fucking smile on his pale face, “you should be afraid of it, but does it excite you?” He slid off the table, walking so close that Tony could feel the cool air radiating off of him. The silver dagger was pressed ever so gently against Tony's throat. All at once it seemed like air flowed back into his lungs.

“You are not a dagger,” he said quickly.

“But I am dangerous,” said Loki, that dagger pressing a little harder.

“You didn't kill me when you could have,” said Tony, meeting Loki's eyes almost defiantly.

Loki paused, thin lips parted ever so slightly, “Are you sure about that?” he whispered. The knife was dropped with a clatter and before Tony's eyes horns twisted from Loki's black hair, green eyes glowing red as pale skin blossomed into a familiar blue and the Jotun markings slid sinuously over Loki's face. In mere moments Loki was fully changed, red eyes narrowed as if in challenge.

“You know if you want a round two you don't have to be so creepy about it,” Tony grinned as if trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright. This was his punishment for fooling around with a psychotic super-villain... no matter how good he looked with a pair of horns.

“Silence, mortal!” Loki threw out a hand and Tony crashed onto his work bench with a pained grunt. Bands of ice wrapped around his wrists, shackling him to the table with a rattle not unlike metal. Tony panted, heart beating with fear he refused to acknowledge. He wanted to speak but his voice seemed frozen as well, a cube of ice stuck painfully in his throat.

“You thought to tame the beast!” hissed Loki, and all Tony could do was shake his head, “I cannot be tamed, I cannot be caught!” Loki darted forward, growling right against Tony's lips as one hand reached between his legs to squeeze his cock through his jeans, “I cannot be _loved_.”

Tony wheezed, “Wh-who said anything about love?”

Loki's hand tightened, his eyes burning with pure terrifying rage... that suddenly melted out of him with a laugh. He let go of Tony, rubbing against his crotch as if in apology, “Of course,” he said, leaning forward to brush their lips together, “No one said anything about love.”

Tony let out a sudden gasp, chest heaving for breath as Loki finally backed away. He had been very close to death there, and that was something Tony knew without a doubt. You get close enough to death enough and the feeling starts to beat against the inside of your ribs in a distinctly unique way. Loki was looking at him curiously, head cocked slightly and red eyes lidded. They stared at each other in silence.

Without warning the ice melted away and Tony quickly edged away rubbing skin that no longer felt anything but cold. Loki just looked amused as a workbench was placed between them. “I expected a warmer welcome from you, Stark,” said Loki without a trace of irony.

Tony just gaped, “Wh... you almost ripped my dick off! What do you expect me to do now, suck yours?!”

Loki shrugged easily, his leather coat sliding off his shoulders to pool on the floor at his feet like an oily black puddle, “I would not mind it.”

“Look,” Tony placed one hand on the work bench while the other tried to point accusingly at Loki without looking.... accusing. A sort of frustrated open-palmed wave, “if you had said that first, without all the ice and scary stuff and dick grabbing, I would have been all over that. But now I'm starting to think that maaaybe this isn't such a good idea.”

“Oh?” said Loki lightly, now starting to casually undo his tunic, “you didn't think that when I was strapped inside your tub? Or after I had slammed your head into the porcelain?”

“I admit sometimes I, uh, let my... good sense get overruled,” Tony was getting slightly distracted as Loki's blue skin was revealed when the tunic fell with a low rustle over the coat. “But not this time!” he insisted, refusing to be seduced by a super-villain _again_.

Loki sighed with playful exasperation, fingers sliding down his flat belly to play with the leather ties of his pants, “I do so apologize for my earlier behavior, but I think we can put it behind us, yes?”

“It was _two minutes ago_!” Tony yelled, pointing to the shards of ice still littering his bench.

“So you don't want to fuck my hot cunt after all?” Loki almost seemed to be pouting, one hand still stroking up and down his belly. He pouted the same way a snake pouted. Poorly, snakes could not pout. Tony swallowed hard, eyes darting down to the distinct bulge in Loki's trousers, knowing exactly what lay behind it.

“I'm...” Tony licked his lips, eyes darting back up to Loki's red eyes, narrowed with a clever smirk, “I'm not so sure that is a good idea.”

“I didn't ask you if you thought it was a good idea,” said Loki, some irritation sneaking into his tone and lips curled down every so slightly, “I asked if you wanted to stick that big thick cock of yours in my _needy cunt_.” Loki licked his lower lip, and it shouldn't have looked so good but it did. Tony curled his fingers into tight fists over the top of his bench.

Okay, he was fairly realistic about the size of his penis and knew Loki was just trying to butter him up... fuck goddammit shit it was absolutely working. No, don't fall for his silver tongue... and what a tongue it was... no no no! He was crazier than a box full of rabid raccoons and twice as clever. There was nothing to be gained by fucking Loki. There were all sorts of women and men and everyone in between or outside that would sell their soul to spend the night with him. Tony didn't need Loki.

Loki's fingers finally worked open the tie of his pants, peeling the leather away like a second skin. There was slickness on his thighs and his cock was already half-hard. Tony found, to his consternation, that his own cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans. Clearly it had not had enough abuse.

“Maybe you want to get a taste?” asked Loki, sitting on the bench behind him and spreading his legs, heels hooked against the edge while one hand cupped his cock and balls to hold them out of the way and the other spread the swollen lips of his cunt.

“Okay... okay...” muttered Tony, looking up into Loki's face, “that's not fair.”

“Why would you ever expect me to play fair?” Loki sounded affronted at the very suggestion.

“How do I know you're not going to flip out on me again?” asked Tony, sliding back around the table cautiously. Loki looked like a whore with his legs spread like that, but the red eyes and horns curling out from his brow lent the entire scene a dangerous edge.

“I guess,” murmured Loki coyly, “...you don't.”

“That's not reassuring,” Tony stopped where he was, staring Loki down, “I don't want everyone to find me dead down here with my pants around my ankles.”

Loki laughed, one long blue finger circling his swollen purple clit, “It seems to me that is how they all _expect_ you to go.”

Tony paused, “Alright. _That may be true_...but it's not how I want to go...at least not yet.”

Loki sighed as if he were incredibly put upon, “Very well Stark, if it will ease your overactive mind, I will swear not to harm you,” Loki brought up his finger, slick with his own juices, and bit into the pad with teeth that seemed too sharp. Blood dribbled down his finger and he crossed a bloody X over his heart. There was a crackling sound and green sparks spat from Loki's skin before the blood disappeared.

Maybe it was nothing more than a mummer's show, but Tony wasn't sure how to test it. It did make him feel a little better... a little. Tony closed the distance between them, hands sliding up Loki's cold thighs, bypassing his cock and cunt to rub his hands up the rough skin of his belly and chest. He loved the feeling of Loki's cold skin, so tough almost like leather. He was a beast... and Tony was going to fuck him.

“About time,” muttered Loki, sounding like a spoiled child who expected everything he ever asked for, “You know you-”

Tony placed a hand over Loki's mouth, “Hey now, I don't want to hear it.” He could feel Loki's cold lips curl into a smirk under his palm, long fingered hands curled ever so delicately around his wrist so Loki could pull his hand away.

“Then make me speechless,” he whispered.

That sounded like a challenge, and Tony never stepped down from a challenge. He pushed Loki back, grabbing him by his thighs to shove them up and apart until Loki was nearly folded in two. He was shockingly flexible. His horns scraped loudly against the metal workbench as he twisted his head to try and keep his eyes on Tony.

Loki's cunt was dripping wet, his cock hard against his belly and leaking precum over his skin where it seemed to pool around the coarse swirls that traveled along his belly. He bent down, tongue snaking out to part his plump lips, just getting a taste for him. As always he was hot down here, far hotter than Tony felt he should be considering his hands were laying down a thin layer of frost on his workbench. Tony slid his tongue in further, letting it trace nonsense patterns that had juices dripping from his beard. Loki keened and panted, each sound driving Tony to lick a little harder. He flattened his tongue against Loki's clit before licking down and wriggling it between the folds to slip into Loki's cunt fully. He was tight, so tight that Tony had to pull back as the force of trying to keep his tongue in was making his mouth hurt.

“If you stop I'll kill you,” panted Loki, horns screeching along the bench as he turned his head to glare at Tony.

“Quit being such a drama queen,” Tony wriggled in a finger, wanting Loki's cunt nice and loose before he put his cock in there, he wanted to watch it stretch around every finger until Loki was _begging_ him for more. The second Tony had a finger in him, Loki relaxed, shifting over the table with a pleased hum. Who else had touched this cunt? Who else had fucked him? Tony bent down, slurping noisily against Loki's clit as he shoved in a second finger, feeling his hot walls pulsing around the pads of his fingers as he curled and rubbed, trying to find his g-spot. Assuming he had one. Tony licked his way further up, nuzzling Loki's balls then sucking messily along the shaft of his hard cock.

“By the Norns,” Loki muttered, seemingly lost in his own little world as he stared up at the ceiling.

Hey hey hey! If he was going to do this, Loki was going to pay attention to him! Tony shoved his fingers in roughly, enjoying the way Loki jerked on the table with a growl, prick twitching under his lips. “Anyone else ever touch this cunt?” he asked, scissoring his fingers as Loki's hot juices dripped down his palm and along his wrist. “By the way you're squirming, I think not.”

“Shut your mouth, Stark!” Loki snarled, but it was ruined by a breathy moan as Tony circled his thumb at his swollen clit.

“That's why you came back, isn't it? No one else has touched this cunt before until me and you _fucking loved it_!” He was going to get himself killed. Loki gave no tells he just lashed out, if Tony over stepped his bounds he wouldn't know until his head was separating from his body. Yet still he couldn't stop.

“You-ah- you dare to- nnn-!” Loki writhed, cold hands coming down to tangle roughly in Tony's hair. At first Tony thought he was going to get his scalp ripped off... but when nothing happened he relaxed, going back to thrusting his fingers smoothly into Loki's body.

“Don't worry, goat-boy,” Tony whispered, bending down to bury his nose in the hot folds of Loki's pussy, “I'm gonna take good care of you.”

Loki's muttered reply was lost in the wet sound of Tony's tongue slurping through every inch of his cunt, sucking up the musky juices leaking out of it even as his fingers stretched him out. He was careful as he twisted his hand, slowly pulling his fingers free so he could replace them with his tongue. With Loki more aroused and stretched he easily pushed inside of him, though his jaw still started to ache as he stretched his mouth open to fuck Loki with the tip of his tongue. The hands in his hair tightened and relaxed rhythmically, breathy moans caressing his ears.

With every lick and suck Loki melted over the table, perfectly pliable as Tony started to kiss his way further up. He licked the heavy balls then along the shaft, kissing the head of Loki's cock just to taste the bitter precum. Loki allowed it all, no, more than allowed, he seemed to revel in the attention. Tony continued up, tracing every swirl and graceful line in Loki's skin with his tongue even as his lips turned blue from the chill radiating from Loki's body. Finally Tony found himself face-to-face with Loki, staring down into his glazed red eyes and wondering if anyone else had ever seen this demonic face look so debauched. Goosebumps rushed over his arms where he was pressed against the chill of Loki's skin, but where his cock rubbed slowly between the folds of Loki's cunt was like a furnace.

“What are you waiting for, an embossed invitation to arrive by mail?” snarled Loki when Tony did little more than stare down at him.

“I admit that'd be nice,” he grinned, bending down to kiss Loki's lips, twisted in an irritated snarl. They soon smoothed as Tony slowly pushed the head of his cock through the slight resistance of Loki's stretched slit. Imitating the slow thrust of his hips his tongue slid past Loki's lips to dart over his slightly too-sharp teeth. Perhaps it was because the rest of him was cold, but to have his cock sheathed in Loki's body was like fucking a fire. It was better than he ever could have dreamed, Loki was like a vice around him no matter how many fingers Tony had just had in him.

Loki himself had his eyes closed, head pressing back as far as his horns would allow (which were scoring big ugly scratches along his lovely workbench) and a look of pure bliss on his face. Tony hadn't even really done anything yet. Loki squirmed, one eye squinting open in annoyance, probably because once he'd slid in to the hilt he hadn't moved again. “Don't tell me I have to tell you how to do this,” breathed Loki, squeezing pointedly around his cock.

“Haven't you ever heard of taking it slow?” Tony wheezed, grabbing Loki by the knees to wrap his legs around the crook of his elbows so he could slide a little deeper at a better angle.

“Second time we can be a slow as you want, I want you to fuck me _now_ , mortal!” Loki snarled, sitting up on his elbows with his nails digging into the workbench below him.

“Ooo,” Tony pulled out and thrust back in just hard enough to jostle Loki over the table, “'mortal', that's a sexy pet name, say it again.”

“Fool,” he hissed, but the venom leaked away as another thrust rocked him back.

“Oh yeah baby, talk arrogant god to me,” Tony teased, sweat beading as the fire around his cock licked up his belly. Whatever Loki was going to say was lost as Tony decided to stop messing with him (he really didn't want his cock ripped off) thrusting hard into Loki's wet cunt with a loud slap of flesh meeting flesh. Loki's head fell back against the bench with a thunk, horns scrapping and screeching horribly every time Tony fucked into him.

That _had_ to stop. He pulled out, moving quickly to urge Loki to flip onto his stomach before he could lash out in frustration. Getting the idea Loki eagerly turned over, one foot on the floor as the other lifted up onto the bench, giving Tony a gorgeous view of his cunt spread wide open, lips loose and inviting as clear juices dripped down his thighs. Loki looked over one shoulder, giving Tony a pleased little smirk, one hand reaching back to grip one ass cheek and spread it aside, showing off his tightly puckered asshole.

“You want me to fuck you here, too?” asked Tony, molding himself against Loki's back as his cock slid so easily right into the tight pulsing walls of Loki's cunt. One hand rubbed around his asshole, pressing but never entering just to watch the way Loki's red eyes fluttered shut, hand falling away to support himself as his head dipped, bony shoulder blades like knives under the thick blue skin.

“Just _destroy_ me, Stark.” It was little more than a whisper, barely audible over the wet sloppy sounds of their messy fucking. The arousal hit Tony so hard it was almost a punch straight to his gut, his lips falling against Loki's shoulder as he sucked in a deep breath. For one moment he felt like a fire getting exposed to a rush of oxygen, wild and unstoppable in his heat and fury.

If Loki wanted to feel all of this long after the fact, Tony could make that happen. He got two fingers dripping wet with Loki's own slick, sticking them in alongside his thrusting cock just to feel Loki squirm and groan against the bench. Keeping him distracted with thrust after thrust, Tony pushed the two fingers into Loki's ass, enjoying the moan that ripped its way from his throat. When he curled his fingers just right he could feel his own cock sliding in and out of Loki's cunt, almost stroking himself through the wall of flesh.

It had to be more, he couldn't destroy Loki with just two fingers. His eyes darted around whatever remained on the workbench. Much of it had been unceremoniously swept off onto the floor but a few odds and ends remained. Most of it Tony would not dream of placing anywhere near an asshole, but one or two things had potential. He stretched Loki open with another finger, groping forward on the bench until his hand closed around a rubber handled hammer. It was lightly textured to give whoever was using it a better grip, large enough to fit comfortably in a palm, with any luck Loki wouldn't decapitate him for using it.

Tony pulled his fingers free, bringing them down to collect more of Loki's copious and dripping juice which he smeared generously over the handle of the hammer. He had to stop thrusting to do this, which had Loki hissing at him like a cat, red eyes narrowed until he saw what was in Tony's hand. “Are you going to put that inside me?” asked Loki, and his tone was either wonder or disgust, or maybe joy? He was kind of hard to read right now.

“Uh...yes?” Please let this not be the biggest and last mistake of his entire life. What kind of eulogy would they write for a man who had died trying to sodomize an ancient Asgardian god with the handle of a hammer?

“Hmmm,” Loki relaxed, resting his cheek back on the workbench, one eye still watching Tony, but it was a lazy gaze.

That was a go-ahead if Tony had ever heard it. He placed the slightly flared base of the handle against Loki's stretched asshole, wriggling and rubbing until the ring of muscle relaxed enough to let it slip in. Loki bit his bottom lip but a whimper still slid out. Tony moved slow, sliding the hammer further in, letting the gentle curves of the handle glide into Loki's passage. Once the hammer was far enough in Tony just held it in place, almost holding his breath as he started to thrust again. Loki groaned, burying his face in his folded arms, pressing back pointedly against every thrust.

What a kinky motherfucker, Tony grinned, speeding up as the hand holding the hammer started to slide it in and out as well. Loki's groans turned into yells, demands for more, he thrashed over the work bench and his cock bobbed between his spread legs, bright purple and swollen as it leaked copious amounts of precum. To be honest Tony was shocked he had lasted as long as he had, he'd never felt so on edge for so long. Tony panted hard, speeding up as he fucked Loki with the hammer handle faster and faster, shifting it until Loki screamed with every thrust. Thank _god_ this place was soundproof.

The end came so suddenly that it shocked Loki into silence, heavy with the screams trapped in the back of his throat. Juice splashed over Tony's cock and he could feel Loki's ass squeezing around the hammer. Hot come spat in long thick ropes from Loki's pulsing cock and Tony was right there with him, moaning out Loki's name nearly in worship as he forced his cock in as far as he could, filling Loki with his seed. The pleasurable shocks of his orgasm shuddered through him for what felt like ages, tongues of fire licking and fading, licking and fading.

“Hot damn.” Tony slowly pulled back, his own come dripping out of Loki's abused cunt as he pulled back. He removed the hammer, tossing it aside so he could step back and just survey the treat before him. Loki was panting on the bench, forehead on the table, hair a wild mess, both his asshole and cunt stretched and loose, dripping with fluid and come. His back heaved as he worked to catch his breath, blue skin stretching over bone. Slowly the blue started to fade before Tony's eyes, he wanted to protest but no words other than swear words wanted to come to his tongue. In mere moments the horns had retreated back into Loki's head, the blue faded to a pale pink, the cunt closed as if it were never there.

“That was...” Loki was shaky as he pushed himself off the table and onto legs that barely seemed to be able to support him, “...acceptable.”

“Acceptable!” An undignified squawk was hardly the tone Tony had been going for but there it was none the less, “You were screaming for more!”

Loki was gaining his bearings again, smoothing back his wild hair, grabbing a nearby rag to clean the come off the insides of his thighs, “Fine,” he relented, “it was more than acceptable. But the bar was fairly low, could you recreate the results?”

Tony rubbed his fingers against his beard as if he had to actually think about that, “Loki, I'm a scientist and an engineer, recreating results is what I _do_.”

Loki waved his hand, leather encasing him back in his armor, a cape flowing from his shoulders and his helmet back in his hands. If anyone were to come down here it would look like he and Tony had just finished talking. Except Tony's pants were still around his thighs. He hurriedly pulled them back up, tucking his cock back in so he could zip them up. Loki put the helmet on, glancing back and forth before his eyes landed on the hammer, still slightly wet and probably a bit sticky.

“I'm taking this,” said Loki, picking it up and slipping into his cape as if Tony could do anything about it. He wasn't sure he could even use that hammer anymore after this.

“Hey, you ARE coming back, right? And if you want to fuck you don't have to, uh, strangle me first.” Tony stepped forward, closing the distance between them so he could cup the back of Loki's neck, “I'm thinking the next time, we do it in a bed like civilized people.”

“Hmmm,” Loki hummed, no sign of the begging drooling wild cat he'd been earlier, well, except maybe in his glinting green eyes, “we'll see, Stark. This happens on _my_ terms.”

He had about four hundred really smart things to say in response opening his mouth just seemed to invite Loki to give him a harsh kiss, the metal of his helmet pressing uncomfortably against Tony's forehead. Teeth sank into his bottom lip before Loki finally pulled away, licking up a drop of blood with a wicked smirk, “Until next time.” He disappeared, leaving Tony huffing for breath and completely alone.

“Hey...uh... J.A.R.V.I.S.?” he wiped his arm over his lip, smearing blood along his cheek.

“Yes, sir?”

“Did you get all that footage?” Tony walked back over to his bench, hands on his hips as he surveyed the mess that had been left behind.

“Yes, sir, what do you want me to do with it?”

Tony pretended to think about it, bending down to grab his tools up off the floor, “Save it, J.A.R.V.I.S, and place it in my personal files.”

“As you wish, sir.”

That was extremely important information about the enemy he had, and it would have to be reviewed at... a later date. Tony looked down at the scrap wires clutched in his fist and grinned widely, the next time Loki came by he was going to have something really fun planned, he wouldn't be caught by surprise _twice_.

**~~~Meanwhile~~~**

Loki stripped off his armor when he finally arrived home, feeling gross and sweaty but knowing he had to do something before he could wash away the musky scent of fucking from his skin.  Stark's come was warm inside of him, a heat in his belly that seemed to pulse with life.  If he wanted to he probably could let it take seed, but Loki had other plans.  Inside his lab he stood naked before his own wooden workbench, scarred and ancient, before transforming.  The chill of the room disappeared as horns curled from his head, thick blue skin making the room seem too warm suddenly.  The minute he changed come started to leak down his thighs again and he quickly grabbed a small glass vial, holding it against his skin and straining to push the rest of the semen from his body.

When the vial was full he capped it and sealed it with a tiny drop of red wax.  Loki smirked, pale skin returning as he held the vial in the candle light,  Stark would be his. 

Forever.


End file.
